


Lucky

by naasad



Series: SIMs 'Verse [10]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kisses, M/M, Multi, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Joly gets ready for an interview.





	Lucky

“Keys?”

“Check.”

“Wallet?”

“Check.”

“Inhaler?”

“Check.”

Bossuet grinned and stepped back, putting his hands on his partner’s waist. “You look absolutely ravishing in that suit.”

Joly laughed and swatted his hands away. “You’ll make me late.”

“Chetta!” Bossuet called. “Doesn’t our man look amazing?”

Musichetta popped her head out of the dining room and gave Joly a once over and a wink before disappearing.

Joly shook his head and sighed, then bit his lip.

“Alright?” Boss asked.

Joly shrugged. “What if I don’t get it?”

Bossuet smiled and kissed his forehead. “Cuddles. Lots of cuddles. And maybe a pizza party. Then we try again at a different hospital.”

Joly smiled.

“That’s not going to be necessary, though, because you _are_ going to rock this interview, you _are_ going to get this internship, and you... are going to be a doctor in no time.”

Joly rolled his eyes. “I still have to take the MCAT, complete a residency, and get a license-”

Bossuet shook his head and put his finger on his lips. “Nope, I’m not listening. You’re _going_ to be a doctor. It might take years-”

“It will take years-”

“But it’s going to go by in the blink of an eye because you’re doing what you love.”

Joly shook his head, eyes teary, then jumped into Boss’ arms for a kiss.

Bossuet laughed and set him on his feet. “Now go! Or you’ll be late!”

“Love you both!” Joly cried, rushing out the door.

“Love you, too!” Boss and Chetta shouted in unison.

Once Joly was gone, Boss went back to the dining room, where Chetta was going over baby shower plans, and wrapped his arms around her from behind. “He’s amazing. How did we ever get so lucky?”

Chetta turned and kissed him, beaming. “I have no idea.”


End file.
